Una nueva razon
by Fenty -vickity
Summary: La secuela de la historia osochoro que escribi antes, lo que paso muchos meses despues
Bueno, aqui esta la secuela que queria hacer pero como siento que es diferente a lo primero lo puse en un fic separado, espero que les guste y sugiero leer primero el primer fic que publique sobre esta pareja antes de leer esto pero como gusten, sin mas que agregar;

* * *

 _Saco otro cigarrillo de la caja y lo encendio_

-mmh- se quejo sentado adentro del auto con la puerta abierta, miro al suelo, deverdad estaba pasando aquello?

Se sentia culpable de alguna forma por causarle tantos problemas a choromatsu, los pasados nueve meses habian sido muy duros para el y su hermano, en especial por que habia llevado un embarazo de alto riesgo, solia sentirse mal todo el dia todos los dias, se sintio impotente por no poder hacer nada por la persona que amaba y su hijo

Cerro los ojos mientras inhalaba el humo, habian dias en los que queria rendirse, dejarlo todo, no sabia ni por que se habia metido en aquello, quiza queria verlo feliz, lo menos que queria era causarle sufrimiento pero habia hecho todo lo contrario siendo irresponsable y dejandose llevar..

Choromatsu habia sufrido mucho todo este tiempo, cuando tuvieron una discusion intento mudarse, sin importarle la opinion del padre, dijo que se independizaria y buscaria un trabajo, meses despues de tanto buscarle, osomatsu lo encontro viviendo una habitacion y teniendo apenas para vivir aunque

 _Recordo ese dia..._

* * *

- _Pero que diablos haces aqui, choromatsu?_ \- dijo molesto acercandose a el

- _No te acerques, dejame en paz_ \- Dijo irritado

Se veia adorable con sus 5 meses de embarazo y esa actitud "tsundere" que amaba osomatsu pero no podia dejarlo morir solo ahi y a su hijo

- _Vine a buscarte, estoy preocupado por ti, no puedes vivir en estas condiciones y menos cuando tienes esa carga en tu cuerpo_ \- dijo con un tono extrañamente maduro

 _Choromatsu se sorprendio_

- _Que dijiste?_ \- le dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- _Enrealidad.. te extraño en mi cama_ \- dijo osomatsu sonriendo mientras ponia un dedo abajo de su nariz

La cara de choromatsu se veia como un tomate despues de escuchar esas palabras, tomo una plancha que tenia cerca de el y se la lanzo a osomatsu

* * *

Sonrio mientras terminaba el cigarrillo, guardaba aquellos recuerdos en su mente sobretodo en su corazon

Un fuerte viento, el sol estaba cubierto de nubes oscuras, al parecer se avecinaba una tormenta, tenia que entrar al hospital, de todos modos, de algun modo iba a tener que encarar a choromatsu

Camino hacia el hospital mientras gotas de lluvia lo mojaban, tenia el cabello empapado, se quito la chaqueta al entrar y la puso sobre una silla, tenia una camisa formal blanca debajo, esa camisa, era de hecho, de choromatsu, recordo un momento en que cuarto habia dejado a un adolorido choromatsu, camino entre las habitaciones, hasta llegar a la que buscaba

 _Estaba pensando en que decir, o mas bien como iba a excusarse, su falta de madurez y no haber podido estar ahi, se maldijo mentalmente, jamas se habia sentido tan triste y nervioso a la vez, tenia ganas de ver a choromatsu pero al mismo tiempo no queria encontrarse con el_

 _Pero no habia forma de excusarse por aquello, habia sido completamente egoista, no sabia como reaccionar ante la situacion, recordaba la cara adolorida y enrojecida de choromatsu siendo llevado a la sala, le habia lanzado miradas desesperadas que lo inquietaron mucho y no pudo seguir ahi mas tiempo, apesar de que choromatsu tomo fuertemente su mano para que no se fuera, el deslizo la suya y salio del lugar para no presenciar el momento_

Ahora no tenia ganas de recordar aquello que le hacia sentir culpable, habian pasado 8 horas ya, apesar de todo, osomatsu habia seguido todo ese tiempo esperando por choromatsu, todo habia pasado, podia entrar a ver como se encontraba, estaba esperando encontrarse con una mirada fria en sus ojos y un gesto de enojo y decepcion

 _Pero no fue asi_

Porfin llego a la sala y vio por el cristal de la misma que pasaba adentro

Una enfermera que estaba saliendo le hizo un gesto de poder entrar pero se llevo un dedo a los labios, osomatsu lo entendio enseguida, estaba durmiendo, volteo a ver por el cristal mientras la enfermera se iba

Se habia quedado dormido, seguramente por el esfuerzo que tuvo que pasar las ultimas horas, los pensamientos de culpa invadieron su cabeza de nuevo y se sintio decaido ¿por que simplemente no habia podido estar ahi cuando la persona que amaba mas lo necesito?

No tenia ganas de estar ahi pero sin embargo entro a la sala tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo, habia un banco al lado de la cama donde yacia choromatsu profundamente dormido

 _Le gustaba verlo dormir, se veia tan vulnerable.._

Unas gotas de sudor aun corrian por su frente, osomatsu las seco cuidadosamente con la manga de su camisa, siempre le habia gustado quedarse despierto mientras veia dormir a choromatsu cuando solian dormir juntos, queria hablarle, escuchar su voz pero no podia bajo aquellas circunstancias tampoco queria despertarlo ahora que porfin podia descansar un poco, habia estado solo muchas horas tratando de hacerle frente a aquella situacion

Desvio un poco la mirada, al lado habia una pequeña incubadora y habia un bebé dentro, era demasiado pequeño y estaba envuelto entre muchas sabadas pero osomatsu podia notar lo que era

 _Era... su hijo?_

Sintio una pesada ansiedad recorrer su cuerpo y se acerco despacio a donde estaba

Encima tenia un papel pegado decia " _de choromatsu matsuno, sexo:F, fecha 15/12_ " en un papel blanco, habia escuchado que le solian poner asi para no confundirlos entre tantos

Y al parecer era una niña, osomatsu miro sin mucho interes el cristal, tenia muchas sabanas encima y no podia verle la cara, pero de un momento a otro se preocupo por ella

 _¿Estara bien ese bebé con tantas sabanas encima? penso, se acerco para ver un poco mas y vio una pequeña manita rosada que salia de un hueco, osomatsu lo hizo por impulso, metio la mano en uno de los hoyos, fue como algo dentro de el se movio para hacerlo, la manita recien dada a luz tomo uno de sus dedos rapidamente al encontrarse con el_

 _Estaba despierta y se movio, esto le causo una sonrisa involuntaria a osomatsu_

 _La tormenta se alejaba y empezaba a salir el sol que cubria la ciudad con sus rayos_

* * *

 **Fin** , estoy haciando un fic karatodo/ichijyushi y tambien puede que haga algun otro osochoro tambien


End file.
